Harrys Naked Truth
by Sweet Selene
Summary: Draco saw Harry naked. Will their relationship be affacted by this? Find out and review. WARNING YAOI AND LEMON. HARRY/DRACO PAIRING.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter so don't sue me. Please review u guys. And this is my firsts fanfiction Harry Potter story so go easy cause I am a big anime fan not a Potter fan.  
  
This is to a my friend the biggest Potter fan.  
  
Draco stood by the window searching for an answer he knows he will never find. ' Why do I have feelings for him? It could have been a girl or another guy that is not my enemy. God if I hadn't seen him naked that time I would have never awakened this feeling. It was an accident, I just needed to go to the bathroom and there he was coming out of the shower butt naked. Wow his body is gorgeous. I want him so badly.'  
  
Draco turned from the window and headed towards class. There was nobody in class yet so Draco sat in a chair and began to think about Harry again when all of a sudden he heard someone behind him.  
  
" Uuummm Draco are you ok?" Harry approached him slowly.  
  
" What are you doing here Potter and why are you calling me Draco? I thought you hated calling me by my first name." Draco turned around not willing to face Harry.  
  
" That is not the point now. Draco it was an accident. Why are you making a big deal out of it? You walked in and I was coming out of the shower big deal you saw me naked." Harry sat in front of him and tried to look into his eyes because that is usually where the answer lies.  
  
" It's more than that. You wouldn't understand."  
  
" I lost an enemy because he saw me naked hahahahahaha. Wow if that is the reason than I am never taking off my cloths in front of my girl friend if I ever get one. Is my body that ugly you don't want to talk or even fight with me anymore?" Harry caught Dracos eyes and a smile spread across his face when he met the gray gems.  
  
" No your not ugly your beautiful Harry Potter. To beautiful to handle." Draco stood up and ran out the room.  
  
" What the hell was that about? Oh my God is he gay!" Harry ran after him. Draco ran into his room, which was all empty because everyone was in class. He walked around not believing what he had just told his worst enemy. The door opened by it self and than shut. Harry removed his invisibility cloak and walked to Draco.  
  
" Potter what do you think your doing? You are not allowed in here." Draco walked over to his bed and picked up his wand.  
  
" Calm down I just want to talk. Are you gay?" Harry stood by the door not wanting to make a move to give Draco a reason to attack.  
  
" No of course not. Lets go Potter take out your wand and fight me. Isn't this what you wanted?"  
  
" Fine let's fight. If I win you will start to act your normal self again and let the naked thing go. If you win I will leave you alone." Harry took his wand out.  
  
Draco made the first move and pointed the wand toward Harry shouting out a spell. In a flash Harry's cloth were all gone.  
  
" What the hell Draco. What kind of spell was that?" Harry shouted while trying to find something to cover himself with.  
  
" Oh God I am so sorry." Draco turned away and a dark color red appeared on his face. " How would you like it if I did the same to you?" Harry pointed his wand at Draco and repeated his words. Draco's cloths disappeared as well.  
  
" Are you happy now. Wait what is that? Oh shit your horny. You're gay!" Draco shouted.  
  
" Like your not, look down pretty boy." Harry remarked back.  
  
" I can explain that. I was thinking of a girl." Draco stumbled over his words.  
  
" Yea right and the girl looks just like me right." Harry sat down on the bed still naked.  
  
" Fine, yes I am gay. So are you. I always liked you and for 4 years I was hiding it. I can't anymore." Draco sat down next to him naked aswell.  
  
" I thought I was the only one. When you saw me naked and started acting weird, I got suspicious that you might have feelings for me. Well at least I know I'm not alone. Who would have thought us two together haha." Harry looked around and than met Dracos big shiny eyes.  
  
" Nobody would have thought but who cares. So what are we going to do now?"  
  
" I don't know how about getting dressed and going to class?"  
  
" Sounds good Potter." Draco stood up and took a step forward but was pulled back on the bed by Harry. On the bed his lips met Harrys and they made out for what seemed an hour. After the kiss they took big breaths of air and looked into each other's eyes. " We have class." Said Draco.  
  
" We haven't missed class for over 4 years now I don't think it would matter if we miss it once." Harry raised his wand and casted a door locking spell.  
  
" So what do you wana do Potter?" Draco said with a smile on the blonds face.  
  
" How about we once and for all end our feud Malfoy." Harry answered.  
  
" Good idea Potter I couldn't have thought of anything better." Draco moved closer and started the endless kiss again. His hand moved up to Harrys " manhood" (Oh God I hate saying that lets say dick), which made Harry, release a moan. Draco parted from the kiss and moved down to take Harrys dick into his mouth (sounds much better hehehe).  
  
Harry groaned and began to sweat. " Ooooooo Draco oooooo don't stop!" he shouted out. "Shhhhhh Potter someone might hear us" Draco went back to what he was doing. A few minutes' later Harry released himself into his mouth and let out a loud moan. It was Dracos turn so Harry slowly slid down and started to lick and suck on Draco.  
  
  
  
Draco woke up sweating and panting. ' Was it just a dream?' he thought. He looked at the red head next to him who was already awake and looking at him in concern. " Had a nightmare Draco sweetie," the red head said.  
  
" Yes, but its ok Ron, I am alright now." Draco settled back down and fell asleep.  
  
( Don't you just feels sorry for Ron. Well I did, I am sick of Harry getting all the guys. Ron should have a boyfriend too.) Also if this text comes out bad looking I am sorry its my computers fault. 


	2. A new ending for da Draco fanz!

Dear readers of fanfiction,  
  
I really appreciate your reviews!  
  
A big thanx to:  
  
Tasan15, hypergurl20022, gigabyt, Crazy For Bakura, She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be- Psyc,o*Fire Mage*o, Derae Johnstone ,Shakura-Lee, Physco Draco, TheVampireLestat, Wonderboy, Whick Ann Rayn  
  
Your reviews made me laugh and that makes me very happy. I am sorry if you don't like the Ron and Draco thing at the end but I just meant it as a joke. It reminds me of the freaky dream I had a year ago which inspired this story. That dream haunted me for nights. Now I know many of you cried at the end because it was to disturbing to even picture Ron and Draco together but just tell yourself this: this story was written by a Baka (fool) who knows nothing of Harry Potter and isn't even that big of a fan. For the love of God she is actually in love with Gandalf from lord of the rings now how sick is that! She is obsessed with the guy who plays Harry Potter in the movie but than she got freaked out when a bunch of people started saying she looked like him ;.; (why me?)!  
  
Now did that make you feel better.no? Ok how about a new ending!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Draco shot up from his nightmare.  
  
" What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy?" Harry awoke from his peaceful sleep.  
  
" Its you! Not that dumb red head, oh thank god it was just a retarded nightmare!"  
  
" You know you keep complaining for me to keep quite but if you don't shut up yourself than someone might find us and that's the last thing I want believe me," Harry got up and put his clothing back on.  
  
" Where are you going?" Draco stood up from his bed.  
  
" I am going back to my room," Harry seemed annoyed as he walked to the door.  
  
" What's the matter is it something I said, please don't go," Draco pleaded.  
  
" Ok I'll stay, hey how about we f*** all night," Harry turned back around and started walking towards Draco with a creepy clown kind of smile plastered on his face.  
  
" Harry?" Draco felt uneasy and backed up.  
  
" Harry? I am not Harry!" the person started to mutate into Dumbledore, " come on Draco lets have some fun."  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
" Draco wake up come on son wake up!" Dracos father was worried. His son's fever had been giving him nightmares these past few days and the screaming was driving him nuts.  
  
" Father?" Draco felt hot and sweaty. He couldn't get up and felt pain in every part of his body, " what's wrong with me?"  
  
" You have a very high fever son, don't move. Just try and go back to sleep ok," as his father left the room Draco focused his sight on the night table next to him.  
  
His blood shot eyes looked over the get-well cards and gifts. As he examined the table more a single red rose caught his attention. With all his might he picked it up and read the note attached to it.  
  
Dear Draco, I hope you feel better. I have been worried about you. No person not even you could be sick this long. Don't keep me waiting get better sooner.  
  
Love Harry.  
  
Draco smiled and brought the rose down to his chest and fell into a relaxing sleep.  
  
Wow reading the first chapter of this story I really find this one much better. Sheesh what was I smoking when I wrote the first love scene. Man I must have one sick mind! And way I just wanted to say even if I am not that good of friends with this person anymore, GG this story was meant for you.  
  
No more chapters for me..... THE END! P.S. Sorry "anonymous" but I didn't really think about plot and grammar while I was writing this story. To tell you the truth I didn't even give it to Lory-san to proof read it. I appreciate your review. If I really cared a lot for this story and wanted to make it work, I would have fixed it and made it into the best Harry Potter story ever...hahahahahaha like I could really do that. Anyway I just want to make sure that you reviewers know that flames are excepted so don't be shy. "BRING IT ON" =^.^= MEOW 


End file.
